


You're Burnin' Love (I'm Melting in Your Eyes)

by redkislington



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, Fuck Or Die, I think that's everything, Is that everything?, It's all right though in the end, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster induced heat, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington/pseuds/redkislington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is visited in the middle of the night by an incubus and is saved by Derek, twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Burnin' Love (I'm Melting in Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of activity lately. Lot's of holidays means lots of vacations means lots and lots of having to cover for people. So not really much time for anything. Buuut, I'll work on updates and eventually get something up semi-regularly. Maybe when I can start watching the new season I can get inspired. :P

Stiles body was tensed like a bow, his back arched and tight to the point he could feel a cramp sneaking in through his shoulders and hips. He felt like something was being sucked out of him, air punching out of his lungs viciously, the harsh breaths tearing his throat apart. Or that was the screaming, or moaning. He... where was he even? He tried to look around, but found he could only see black, his eyes rolled back in his head, lashes tickling his cheeks. He heard a slurping sound and his heart stuttered.

 

Maybe, back before he'd been running around with wolves and chasing, or being chased by, other creatures of the night, the situation and that sound would've made his blood pump with arousal. But... given that he knows all the things that go bump in the night, he knows that not being able to move, and feeling like he was getting his brain sucked out through his dick, literally, was not a good thing.

 

“Fuck.” He squeaked out, just a moment before there was a loud crash, and a roar that rumbled his bones. He heard a wet pop that made his breath stop and a breeze blow over him just a second before he could finally move, his hips dropping and body practically melting into the floor. He could hear fighting, and he really hoped it wasn't just another monster to come fight this one to eat him.

 

He blinked his eyes a few times, his eyelashes clumped with moisture, making them stick to his cheeks a moment as he finally tried to open his eyes again. And when he did, he saw Derek, and one of the most terrifying things he'd ever seen.

 

The creature was tall, thin, with long fingers ending in long claws, and long fangs that made Stiles heart jump into his throat. Those things were around his junk?! He felt a wave of nausea and squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing to fight it back.

 

By the time he'd opened his eyes again, Derek had managed to take care of the monster, his hands covered in blood that made Stiles stomach do another little turn inside of him. He watched as the alpha moved across the room – his room, that _thing_ had gotten into _his room_ – to the bathroom, the sound of water running following soon after that.

 

Stiles swallowed, trying to get that feeling of panic bubbling up inside of him to die down. He cleared his throat. “What... what was that thing?”

 

There was no answer for a while, and then finally Derek huffed, leaving the bathroom with a wet washcloth, settling on the bed next to the boy. “An incubus.” The wolf answered, handing the washcloth over to Stiles, raising his eyebrows when he didn't take it for a moment.

 

“Um.” Stiles blinked at the wolf, then flushed when he saw Derek's eyes flick down to his crotch. Oh. _Oh._ He quickly covered himself up, feeling a little bit like he was going to burst into flame from how hard he was blushing all over. God, he was still hard. And covered in the sticky-slick saliva of the incubus, and... and come.

 

He let out a breath, feeling his chest closing up, like his lungs were shrinking and his insides were being rearranged. How... how long had that thing been in here with him? How close was he to getting his life sucked out of him by it? How close was he to _dying_?

 

“Stiles.” Derek's bark of his name snaps Stiles out of his growing panic attack. He sucked in a few deep breaths, staring up at the wolf who was staring down at him in concern as he tried to get his heart back under control. The alpha rumbled, settling the teenager down into the bed and pulling the covers over his lower half. His gray-hazel eyes flickered over Stiles' face, and Stiles felt himself shudder when the older man stroked his thumb along his forehead, whisking away sweat and then tears when he followed down the contour of Stiles' skull to his cheek.

 

Stiles worried, suddenly, if maybe he had died. Because... because Derek was being nice to him, gentle. Caring, even. The alpha made another deep rumbling noise, a growl reverberating deep in his chest, making Stiles relax a little bit more into his bed. “Get some sleep.” Derek mumbled, and, after another moment of staring up at the changed alpha in wonder, he did.

 

 

When Stiles wakes up, he feels like he's on fire. He pants, shifting around, and then groaning when his still very, very hard dick ground against the sheets. Fuck. He lifted his hips up, just to drop them back to the bed, his body inching up a couple more degrees in temperature as he continued humping the bed. He felt like his blood was boiling, his skin getting close to just melting off of him. One more thrust and he was cumming, moaning into his pillow that was drenched with sweat and drool.

 

He expected that maybe that fire eating him alive would die down a little, or maybe his hard on would wilt at least a tiny bit. But no, it didn't, instead the fire grew hotter, and his dick throbbed painfully, demanding another orgasm, just seconds after the last. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. This wasn't good.

 

Despite thinking that, Stiles' hips didn't stop moving. He couldn't stop. He... he might not stop until he really does burn alive from that fire consuming him.

 

“Stiles.” Came a familiar voice, his cock twitching against the sticky sheets at the sound of it.

 

“Derek.” Stiles groaned, opening his eyes just enough to see the wolf standing in the doorway, staring at him, shirtless. The sight made his hips pump even harder into the mattress. “What's wrong with me...?”

 

The alpha cursed, rushing over, flipping Stiles onto his back, hissing when he touched the boy's skin. “Fuck. Stiles, you're burning up.” He muttered, pulling the sheets off. The cool air felt amazing against his too hot skin, and Stiles shuddered, just before he came again.

 

Stiles whimpered when the heat still didn't decrease at all, and looked up at Derek, who looked a mix of concerned and turned on. Wait. What? Derek was... turned on? Not disgusted from seeing Stiles like this? The thought made Stiles have another, much smaller orgasm, just a little splash of come spilling over his stomach as he groaned.

 

“Derek...” Stiles whined, arching up. The alpha shushed him, pushing him down gently. The feel of Derek's hands against his skin was awesome, Derek's touch cool against his skin. Considering that werewolves usually ran a lot hotter than Stiles, he should probably be concerned, but at the moment all that mattered was being touched.

 

“Shh, Stiles, it'll be okay.” Derek soothed, then Stiles felt something cold press against his lips, too cold, it made him shudder and whimper, turning his head away from it. “Stiles you need to drink.”

 

“No.” Stiles argued. “I need you to touch me. Derek, please. Please, please touch me. I need it. Feels good. Please.”

 

Derek sighed, setting aside the cold bottle, and turned away. Stiles cried out, grasping at the alpha as he pulled away a few inches. Derek seemed to have realized his mistake because he quickly reached out a hand to cup the base of Stiles neck, his thumb pressing delicately against his racing pulse. Stiles sighed, arching up into the touch, not paying any attention to anything else but where Derek was touching him.

 

“So what do you want me to do, exactly?” Derek's voice rose suddenly, and Stiles hadn't even realized Derek had been talking until then, but looking up he could see the phone in his free hand, and the frown that was deepening with every passing second. There was a pause, and Derek's face darkened, his eyes blazing red and a growl ripping from his throat. “I'm not going to do that! He's clearly not all here right now, he can't consent to anything. I'm not going to do that to him.”

 

Stiles blinked blearily up at Derek. He didn't know who he was talking to, but he wished Derek would just shut up and touch him. Hold him and make the heat go away. Nip at his skin and lap up his sweat, lick and suck and fuck him...

 

_Whoa._ Stiles shook his head. He had no idea where these thoughts were coming from. It... the incubus didn't do something to him before it died... did it? He shivered and inched closer to Derek, circling his arms around the alpha's waist. “Derek...” He whispered into Derek's stomach, feeling the muscles under his lips tense and the wolf's words stutter to a halt. “What's wrong with me...?”

 

Derek didn't say anything for a few moments, then finally he said his goodbyes to the person on the other line, and turned on the bed so Stiles' head was resting on his thigh. He brushed his fingers through Stiles' hair and huffed. “The incubus bit you, before it... started feeding.” Derek muttered, looking like he just gave Stiles a death sentence.

 

Stiles' mind was clouded; he couldn't understand the significance of that. Obviously, it was bad, anything that creature did to him was bad, but... he didn't know why. “So... so what's going to happen to me...?”

 

“You...” Derek hesitated a moment, swallowing, then continued. “You'll burn up. The venom will eat away at you, and you'll...” His words choked off again, and Stiles stared up at him, heart racing for more reason than just the lust pulsing through him. He thought he was okay, he thought that he had been done with tonight's brush with death.

 

“No, I...” He whimpered, a flare of heat burning through him, punching all the air from his lungs and the words from his throat. His grip on Derek tightened, and the wolf let out something close to a whine.

 

“Stiles, hang on, it's going to be fine. You're going to be fine.”

 

No. No he wasn't. He shuddered. Whoever Derek was talking to seemed to have an idea of how to help him, but... Derek wasn't going to do it. Because he thought Stiles couldn't consent. Well, he'd rather Derek do whatever the hell he has to do to him than burn up from the inside out. “I consent. Whatever you need to do to help, I consent. Please.”

 

Derek didn't speak. Minutes, maybe hours passed and Derek still didn't speak, didn't move, didn't even seem to breathe. Stiles felt the heat burning him from the inside amp up a few more degrees, to the point he felt like his brain was boiling in his skull, and then finally...

 

Derek shifted, dropping himself to the mattress, over Stiles' body, bringing a blanket of cool to calm the heat for a little bit. The alpha let out a breath, then another, and nodded into the dip of Stiles throat. “Okay...” He breathed, lips brushing the curve of his collarbone. “Okay.”

 

 

Stiles licked his lips, looking expectantly up at Derek, and he felt his heart stutter at the pained look in the boy's eyes. They didn't really have a choice, did they? Not if he wanted Stiles to live.

 

He choked back a growl at the thought. Stiles wasn't going to die. Never. Not if he had anything to do with it. With a nip to Stiles collarbone, he lifted up his hips, giving his hand room to worm in-between them so he could wrap his fingers around Stiles' too hot member. It felt like a red-hot brand against his palm, just a little bit hotter than the rest of his body.

 

Stiles' body gave a jolt, and Derek almost pulled back at that, afraid that the touch had brought Stiles to his senses and the thin blanket of consent the boy gave was taken away at that moment. He swallowed, feeling a little swooping feeling in his stomach, because why should he be afraid of that, this was _wrong_ , he should _want_ to get out of this situation. _Any reason to touch him, though, huh?_ He thought bitterly to himself.

 

“Fuck!” Stiles gasped, arching into himself at the feel of Derek's hand around him. The sound brought him back, and Derek let out a breath. He tightened his grip slightly, and managed one stroke, before Stiles was cumming, again. That was three now. How many more times could his body take this before the poison flushed out of him?

 

Derek whined at the thought and leaned down close to Stiles, who was panting, eyes fluttering shut as he dropped down into the mattress, boneless. He nuzzled into the delicate skin of Stiles' throat, breathing him in. He doesn't think that this is going to help. That... Stiles needs more than this. Needs something to completely rid the incubus' touch from him.

 

Taking a breath, convincing himself that this wasn't just for his own perverted gain, he pulled back, looking over Stiles. He looked flushed, sweat sticking like a second skin, beads mimicking the thousands of moles dotting the boy's body.

 

He breathed, deeply, in and out, and leaned down, lapping at the sweat that had pooled in the dip of Stiles collarbone as he worked himself out of his jeans. He'd have to do what Deaton suggested... get as close as possible to Stiles, repeatedly make him cum and flush the venom out of him.

 

God, he could only hope Stiles doesn't freak out about this later.

 

Derek leaned down, feeling like he was the one running a fever burning ever hotter, and maneuvered both their bodies around until he had his head between Stiles legs, the creamy pale thighs propped on his shoulders, his hands cupping his ass to lift him up, just enough to press a kiss to Stiles' fluttering hole. If he was going to do this, he was going to make it worth it, for both of them. He'd worship Stiles' body like he'd always dreamed of – this was happening, he couldn't lie to himself about it anymore. He dreamed of just lapping at Stiles' skin, at his hole, rimming him until all the words had been wrung out of him, then make love to him, take his time just taking Stiles apart, piece by piece.

 

The first touch of Derek's tongue to Stiles' sensitive core had the boy practically screaming, arching up and moaning, his dick giving a feeble twitch, leaking pre all over his stomach. “Mmm.” Derek hummed, letting his lips vibrate against Stiles, watching it travel through him with a shudder. He lifted up, dropping one of Stiles' legs for long enough to reach into the nightstand for the cheap lubricant he could smell. Licking his lips, Derek warmed up some of the lube between his fingers, and when he'd deemed it ready he sucked Stiles' cock into his mouth, slipping his first slicked finger in at the same time.

 

Stiles' groan punched out of him violently, making him sound pained as he gave another little orgasm. Derek wrinkled his nose, able to taste the taint from the venom in it. He pulled the trash can placed suspiciously close to the bed over closer and spit out the corrupted semen before he returned to work. He slowly worked Stiles' hole open, milking the boy's cock with his mouth, pulling off to spit out the occasional spurts that would coat his tongue with the twinged flavor of Stiles.

 

It felt like hours later, when Derek was working in a fourth finger, that the fever seemed to break finally. For the first time that night Stiles' fever dropped a few degrees, and that haze in his eyes diminished as he stared down at Derek in surprise, his eyes half-lidded with exhaustion. It was a good sign, but there was still venom working it's way through his body.

 

“Derek...” Stiles rasped, and the wolf looked up, heart pounding like he'd been caught doing something wrong, which... he had. He swallowed and stared up at Stiles, expecting the boy to throw him off, to scream at him, something like that. Instead, Stiles panted, staring down at Derek with lust that finally seemed at least a little bit natural, and he begged, his voice rasping low and rough, sending shivers along Derek's spine. “Derek... fuck me. Please, please fuck me. I need it. I need you, please.”

 

Feeling like his brain was sizzling in it's own juices in his skull, Derek pulled up, letting his fingers slip from Stiles swollen hole as he reached for the lube. He stared down at Stiles, flushed and sweating and wanting, as he slicked up his cock. He listened to Stiles' heartbeat, to the steady, rabbit quick beat of it, and to Stiles' voice, still begging for him to fuck, fuck, fuck, and slowly, he started pressing the head of his dick to Stiles' hole, watching with amazement as it clung greedily to him, sucking him in so deliciously when he pressed in.

 

“Fuck, Stiles.”

 

“Kind of the idea, here...” Stiles panted, and Derek felt a wave of relief rush through him, his hips pushing forward, sending him another inch into the boy, making them both moan. He never thought he'd miss Stiles' smart mouth, but... but he does. He leaned down, unable to help himself, and nuzzled into Stiles' throat, pushing the rest of the way into Stiles, listening to the boy's breathing and heartbeat.

 

When Derek was pressed in completely, his hips pressed firmly against Stiles' ass, Stiles arched up, another orgasm rushing through him, painting his stomach with white. He panted, falling back to the bed, and smiled up at Derek, nice and slow. “C'mon Der... fuck me.”

 

Derek rumbled with a growl, and licked at Stiles' throat as he pulled back, letting his cock slip out a few inches, before he thrust back in, feeling Stiles' channel tighten around him. “Fuck.” Derek bit out as he pushed back in, feeling Stiles clinging to him every time he withdrew. “Fuck, you're so tight.”

 

Stiles groaned, dropping his head back, and squeezed around Derek, body clenching tight like a vice. Derek's hips stuttered to a stop and his cock twitched inside of Stiles, his body shuddering from the feel of heat and skin wrapped tight around him. Fucking fuck, he wasn't going to last.

 

With a heaving breath, Derek lifted Stiles' legs above his shoulders, shifting Stiles' body to a better angle, and he drew out, just enough to pound right back in.

 

Stiles thrashed in the bed, his head tossing to the side as he screamed and pumped at least a couple tablespoons of cum onto his stomach. Derek moaned, watching Stiles as he came every time Derek thrust in now, his cock pounding into the boy's prostate.

 

“Derek! Derek Derek DerekDerekDerek!” Stiles chanted like his life depended on saying Derek's name, over and over again. Stiles twitched and arched with every thrust, every pump of Derek's hips. The wolf salivated at the sight, wanted to truly claim the boy, then and there. He licked at his fangs, dug his claws into Stiles' hips, and threw his head back and howled, feeling the air shake around him. He pressed into Stiles as deep as he could and came, pumping the boy full of fresh, uncorrupted cum. The last bit of the venom-filled semen spilled out onto the boy's stomach, and Stiles slowly slumped down into the bed, exhaustion catching up to him and dragging him into a deep, much needed sleep.

 

Derek drank in air in big mouthfuls, feeling his features shift back to human, and slowly released his grip on Stiles' hips, grimacing as the feeling starting coming back into his fingertips. Licking his lips, Derek pulled out, despite how much he so desperately wanted to just stay buried inside Stiles forever, and got up to get a wash rag to clean the both of them up.

 

As he soaked the soft wash cloth until a warm run of water, Derek played over all the different scenarios for the next time Stiles woke up. Most likely he'd remember everything, given how he regained his sanity and consciousness near the end a little bit, but whether he'd want to strangle the alpha or not? Well...

 

Derek swallowed and stared at his reflection, that seemed to be judging him for his behavior. He was just helping Stiles, though. If he hadn't done what he'd done... Stiles probably would've burned up with the fever.

 

_Doesn't mean you have to enjoy it._

 

Derek winced at his own words. They were true. He didn't have to be so eager to get his hands on Stiles, even if it was for the purpose of keeping the boy alive. Stiles needed to be able to consent. Being burned from the inside out by incubus venom with a raging hard-on did not exactly equate to consent.

 

Oh _god_ Stiles was going to kill him. Derek sighed and padded out into the bedroom. He started to wipe the mess from Stiles body, his brain still whirling a mile a minute. And if not Stiles, Scott. Scott would gladly tear his insides out for this. And he'd deserve every bit of it. He's spoiled the one good thing in his life. Of course.

 

_The life of Derek Hale, life-wrecker to all._

 

 

  
When Stiles finally woke up, it was slow, sluggish like he was swimming through molasses to consciousness. He sucked in a deep breath, feeling like he was clearing a month's worth of stale air from his lungs, and opened his eyes enough to glance around his surroundings.

 

_Derek_. His eyes opened wider when they fell on the alpha. Said alpha who was laying stiff as a board, eyes wide as he stared at Stiles. He blinked once, then twice, wondering what in the hell Derek Freakin Hale was doing in his bed, when the events from last night started flooding into his brain.

 

Oh. Oh god, he was _alive_. He let out every last bit of air he'd just taken in and squeezed his eyes shut against the rush of relief. He reached out for the alpha, circling his arms around him and just holding on desperately as he rasped out a rough 'thank you' to him. His voice sounded like it'd been through a meat grinder, and he winced at how sore his throat felt, but he couldn't stop the rush of gratitude from leaving his lips. Once he'd started it was like a dam had been broken.

 

In his mind, more of the happenings of last night unraveled in his brain; how gentle Derek was with him up until the very end, and how he took his time opening Stiles up, until he was shuddering with every slight touch, and how Derek lost a little bit of his control, right when Stiles just started to wake up from the fever the venom put him in.

 

But, he especially remembered the expression of guilt Derek wore, throughout the entire thing.

 

“Derek.” Stiles muttered, and he felt the alpha tense in his hold. Oh that won't do. Stiles huffed and pinched Derek's sides. “Oh no, don't you dare.” He pulled back, watching as Derek immediately dropped his eyes so he wouldn't look Stiles in the eyes. He clucked his tongue. “Look at me.” When the alpha made no move, Stiles grasped him by the chin, forcing the man to look at him. “Derek. I don't blame you for anything that happened last night. You saved my life. Come on, Derek, stop that.” He chided when the werewolf tried to look away again. He turned the alpha's head again, and when he opened his mouth to speak, undoubtedly to pile more blame onto himself, Stiles leaned down to silence all the words from the alpha's mouth, with his own.

 

Derek tensed again, just for a moment, before he melted, moaning softly, his eyes flickering a soft red before they shut. Stiles hummed against his mouth and pulled back, nodding. “That's better.” He breathed, licking his lips, shivering at the taste of Derek's mouth on them. “I... I'm glad it happened.” He started, then corrected himself at the look of disbelief on Derek's face. “Not... with the whole incubus and burning thing, but... the sex? With you?” He gave the wolf a small smile. “That, is something I would like to do again. Maybe when I'm a little more aware of it happening next time.”

 

Derek gives another groan and nods, clinging onto Stiles like he was holding the wolf to the Earth. Like if he let up just a little, tiny bit, that he'd float away and never return. Still, Derek looked up at Stiles, eyes wide and hopeful in a way that made Stiles ache, and spoke in a soft voice Stiles had never heard from the wolf before. “You're sure? I... If this happens, there's no going back. You're... it for me.”

 

Stiles heart swelled, his chest blooming with a different type of heat from last night, one that isn't painful. No, this one he embraced the flames licking gently at his insides, and he nodded. “I'm sure.” He managed to get out through the lust thick haze building up around him, his vision narrowing down to just Derek, only Derek, because he felt the same, for a long, long time. Derek was it. Derek may not seem perfect, but for Stiles?

 

“Yeah, yeah, I'm really sure.” Stiles repeated, before he ducked down to take the alpha's mouth again, letting himself be turned onto his back and Derek to take control, which he did, rather enthusiastically.

 

 


End file.
